Life Is Complicated
by WindLover
Summary: When Roxas loses his mom and is forced to move in with his father that has been gone almost all his life, he has to take care of his little sister and stop unnecessary feelings for the girl who helped him with family issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Complicated**

A/N: WindLover with a new story! I've had this story on my head for months but I wasn't sure if I would post it... but now I'm sure... so here's the story... Enjoy

My vision blurred as I tried to open my eyes, there was a beeping noise coming from somewhere to my left. I slowly opened my eyes... all I saw was white, white walls and white cieling. I tried sitting up but I couldn't, my body was stiif and I couldn't move anything.

I looked around and I couldn't remember where I was or how I even got to this place. I slowly sat up but flinched once I moved my torso.

"You should lay down." I looked around and my eyes finally fell to a man with spikey blond hair and electrifying blue eyes... he looked familiar but at the same time I didn't recognize him.

"Where... am... I?" I asked sitting up completely and resting my head on the pillows behind me, while keeping my eyes on the man. He slowly stood up, coming to stand next to me. "You're at the hospital, Roxas."

"How do you know my name? And why am I at the hospital?" He gave me this look that said he was clearly annoyed. "I don't know why you're here, or why I'M here. The doctor called me saying that my... son was at the hospital..."

I was confused because I didn't have a father, my mom had said that he left when I was only two... yet I didn't remember anything about him... MOM!

Everything came rushing back to me... my mom, the girl, and the guy who k- NO!

I could still remember the way he was looking at me when he told me to run... how I tried to run as fast as I could but he caught me, how the dagger dug into my skin as he stabbed me. How he smiled as he pulled it out. And the girl, the girl that I had run into when I was running, how she looked startled as she pulled back her hand and it was covered in blood- MY blood... and how I lost conciousness and blacked out.

Right then the doctor came into the room... not the doctor- my uncle. He approached me and smiled, "How are you feeling, Roxas?" I stared down at my bandaged chest, hands and ankle. "Honestly, I feel... broken." He chuckled and started writing in his clipboard, he turned to the guy standing behind me... "Can I talked to you alone fo a few minutes, Cloud?" The guy, Cloud nodded and started walking toward the door. "Roxas don't move too much, its going to hurt more if you do." My uncle said. "Of course..." He gave me a reasuring smile, but I wasn't exactly reassured.

I layed back down and stared at the ceiling. I heard the whispering of my uncle and Cloud, outside the door. I tuned out and instead started thinking about the girl, she was clearly scared when I had almost collapsed on her. She must've been the one who called the ambulance. I just hope she was okay- "What!" I heard Cloud yell.

"You must calm down, Cloud. That's why I called you to come to the hospital. Roxas is gonna be okay but you have to take care of him, after all, he is your son..."

"No! I can't. You have to take care of him! He...his mother... what happened to her... doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Yes it does, she... died, and Roxas is YOUR son, which means you have to take care of him. Look she was my sister, it pains me more to have lost her but it also pains Roxas. She was always there... and YOU never were. So if you truly cared about her, you wouldn't have left!"

I felt hot tears burning my skin as they fell from my eyes. I wanted to scream, to run away from this place and never come back; but that would mean loosing my uncle, and I couldn't loose the second most important person to me. I tried to get up, I used all the stregth I had left to climb out of the bed.

"STOP!" I yelled at them as soon as I opened the door. They both turned to me, my uncles face was twisted in anger but when he saw me his expression softened. Cloud's expression was stoic, and that made me angrier. "I'm fifteen, uncle. I should be able to make my own decisions. Cloud, even if he is my father, what makes you think I want to live with him? Its been thirteen years! He had THIRTEEN years to get to know me but he screwed up, so what makes you think that I would go with him?"

"Roxas, you don't have a choice. I am busy at the hospital and your aunt is busy at the restuarant, we can't take care of you. We've always been there for you. and we'll always be there, but now you need your father."

"He isn't my father or anyone I know! He's a complete stranger and I won't go anywhere with him!" I turned to Cloud, "You AREN'T my father, and you will NEVER be my father-" That's all I could manage before my legs gave in and I collapsed against the wall, all I saw was a frown apon Cloud's lips before I blacked out again.

A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated, and they'll encourage me to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Is Complicated

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've just been caught up with school basketball practice and... I've been kinda of... um grounded so yeah. I'm really sorry but I'm here to make it up for you now. **

My eyes fluttered open and I was back in bed, I groaned as I sat up. I looked around and saw my little sister Namine standing by the door. It came rushing back to me, I'm going to go live with this stranger that is apparently my 'dad'. I sighed and Namine walked towards me, that's when I finally noticed that her eyes were red. I pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing against my shoulder, I felt her arms wrap around my midsection and it hurt but I just held her until she relaxed.

"So... I'm guessing you heard about mom?" I asked carefully, afraid that if I said it quickly she would fall apart. She just nodded against my chest, I let out a shaky breath. She slowly pulled away, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothing."

My uncle walked into the room with a pair of clothes. He handed me them and told Namine to wait outside while I changed. "Namine doesn't know about Cloud... you are going to have to tell her about him." He said to me.

I just nodded slowly, "Namine knows about mom, she's really upset. Are you sure it's such a good idea for her to come live with Cloud too? I mean-" He cut me off.

"I know what you are trying to say and there's no alternative, she has to." He replied. I nodded, "Okay get dressed and we are going to take you and Namine home, to start packing up. You have to talk to her about it, Roxas." I nodded again. He left the room and closed the door behind him. I slowly got out of bed and started getting dressed, the shirt was hard for me to put on, but I managed. I smiled, looking down at my clothes, I was wearing a black and navy blue shirt, and my grey ripped up skinny jeans. Namine picked it out, I'm sure. I slowly wlked to the door opening it and walking out, I noticed that my aunt was sitting in a chair with Namine at her side. She looked up and our eyes met, she stood up wrapping me up in a warm embrace. I flinched at he wav eof pain flowing throughout my body. She noticed and carefully let me go. She had tears running down her face.

"Oh Roxas! Are you okay? Did you break anything? Are you feeling okay?" She asked question after question as I tried to keep up and answer her. My uncle came to her side answering my questions himself. "Honey, Roxas is fine. He has a sprained ankle and he'll be fine if he takes some pain killers." He motioned for me to come closer and I did, "Roxas, your aunt will take you and Namine home to pack and it'll give you time to talk to Namine about your da- Cloud." I nodded weakly and he led both me and Namine out the hospital to the car. He helped me in and to buckle my seat belt.

* * *

><p>I stood there, in my bedroom, looking around. I had packed most of my pictures and personal belongings, all that were left were my guitars, skateboards, and most importantly the pictures of my mom, Namine and me. I sighed as I finished packing the last of the pictures. I sat on the bed thinking about how I was to tell Namine about Cloud or what her reaction would be. I heard the door slowly open and I looked up to meet saphire blue eyes, it was Namine. She walked toward me and sat down next to me on the bed.<p>

"Uncle said you has something to tell me?" She asked slowly. I nodded gazing down at her. "Um... Mom is... gone and uncle and aunt can't take care of us. I met this guy at the hospital and he said that he was our... Dad. He also said that we needed to go live with him. So we're going to move and go live with him... He wants us to leave and we don't have any alternative but to go with him. I already talked to uncle about it and he said we had to.. go..." She looked shocked and a bit upset.

"So is that why we're packing?" I nodded. "We're leaving?" I nodded again, "To go live with my... Dad..."' I flinched as she said 'my Dad'. "When can we meet him and where are we going to live?" I was shocked at how happy she seemed to be. I can't believe that she's willing to live with a total stranger. I growled and she turned to face me. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! It's wrong that you are happy to leave and that you're willing to live with a man that we don't know. He left when you were barely in Mom's stomach! I can't believe it, this is so fucked up! Who would wanna live with a man that abandoned them when they were little?" I yelled at her.

"He may have abandoned us but we need someone don't we? Mom's gone and we need someone to take care of us. Don't you think I'm not scared? I don't want to leave my school, my friends and my f-family! But if that's the only way to have someone look after us then I'm willing to do anything!" Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes and they were falling freely now. She stood up and left my room, slamming the door behind her. I stared at the door, unsure if I should follow her or just let her cool down first. I fell back onto my bed growling once my injured back and shoulder hit the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, once I did I could see a pair of azure blue eyes- the same eye colour of the girl that helped me. I opened my eyes staring at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door, seconds later Cloud walked in carrying a bowl of fruit and water. He handed them to me and I took them without saying a word. He stood there staring at me with emotionless eyes.

"Roxas... I'm sorry about what happend to your Mom. I came to tell you that we are going to leave at dawn and to just say that I understand how it feels to be alone. I met Namine... she lookes a lot like her Mom. Um... if you are done packing I can start taking your stuff down to the car." He started walking away but I stopped him,"How would you know what being fatherless feels like?"

"I don't... but I know how it feels to not have a mother. Mine died after giving birth to me... I- I only had my dad to take care of me but he was hardly around when I needed him the most. Then I met your mother and with her I felt like I wasn't as alone as I thought it would be." Cloud answered with a sad smile. He turned away from me and proceded to take my bags and everything else. He closed the door behind him and I was left shock and paralyzed at what I had just heard.

I stood up and carefully walked out my room toward Namine's room. I found her sitting on her bed talking on the phone, " Yeah well thanks for saying that. Yeah Mom would've loved that, thank you. I'll miss you too, I promise to call or text whenever I can." She hung up ad stared at me, "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize about what I said. And... I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I... I talked to Cloud, and he told me that he talked to you and he also said that you look a lot like Mom." She nodded and replied, "He seems like a good guy and I accept your apology. I know that it must be harder for you to accept the fact that he's our Dad... considering the fact that he left right after you were born and exactly when you needed him the most. Roxas, he's my Daad too, and I also had the same expirience. I'm just glad that he's finally here and is going to take care of us." I nodded and she wrapped me up in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked away from Namine's room and into mine. I sighed as I realized that from this moment forward my life wasn't going to be the same as it has been these 16 years. I looked at my room and let out another sigh, "You know that sighing a lot is bad for your health and really irritating." I looked behind me and found my uncle staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey." Was my only response to his statement. I continued to looked around my room, it has been stripped clean and it looked really lonely without my things thrown all over the floor. I turned to my uncle and gave him a painful smile.

"This is my last day here. The funny thing is, I know that since I was little things were difficult for our family. The only thing that I regret in my entire 16 years of my life is that I always depended on someone to always be there for me."

"Thing is, I just realized that you can't rely on someone to be there your entire life. I've always known that but refused to accept that fact."

I walked away from him and headed to the door, "Roxas where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me. It's not like I'm going to runaway. Psh, I cant even walk much less run."

"I'll be fine, trust me."

I limped downstairs and walked or rather limped out the door. I made my way to a nearby park. Once I reached the park I sat down on a bench and looked around.

There was a bunch of family's sharing valuable family time with their children. I felt wave envy wash over me as I looked at a father and son who were playing soccer while the sister and mom watched and cheered for each other.

Namine and I never experienced anything like that. I never knew what it was like to spend valuable bonding time with your father. The only father figure that Namine and I ever had was my uncle. I let out another sigh and my frown deepened.

I don't know how much time had passed but before I knew it, it was dark and a lot colder outside than a few hours ago. Realizing how late it was I immediately got up and made my way back home.

Once I was home I met with Cloud, "Roxas, where have you been?"

I glared at him, "Out." I replied coldly. His worried expression soon turned in a frown and I smiled inwardly. I pushed past him and headed into my room. Locking the door behind me, and then making my way to my bed carefully laying down.

* * *

><p>That night I had the same nightmare playing over and over.<p>

I was running then suddenly I couldn't move. I looked down and realized that my feet were stuck in a bunch of pipes. I looked up and I couldn't see anything. The only thing that I heard was a scream and then a gun shot echoing in my head before I sat up with a jolt.

My whole body was covered in cold sweat and my fists were clenching the bed sheets, my breathing was heavy as I looked around. I realized that I was in my room and it was a bright morning.

I gasped and gently got out of bed making my way downstairs. I went straight to the kitchen and got a glass of water immediately calming my nerves. There was a knock on the door and I quietly limped over and carefully opened it.

It was Cloud, "Hi." He said. I frowned.

"What do want?" I responded coldly. Without waiting for me to invite him in, walked right past me. "I've decide to let you guys get ready and I came by to tell you guys that we are leaving at noon. So you have at max 3 to 4 hours to say goodbye to your friends, because at noon I'll be here waiting."

He started walking to the door, opening it then he suddenly stopped, "Please let your sister know."

"Oh, I certainly will." I said sarcastically.

**(A/N)- I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner. My only excuse was that I lost my inspiration. But I want you to know that I found it again. ^.^ Anyway I hope you like this chapter. ~ Windlover ~ **


	4. Chapter 4

"Roxas!"

I looked up from my notebook and realized that Namine was calling my name with an irritated look on her face. "Hey Namine." I smiled at her. "Roxas I've been calling you for a few minutes but you didn't pay attention to me." She declared pouting at me. I smiled, Namine could be really cute without even realizing it. My smile grew wider.

"You're so cute, Namine." I declared, making her blush and I chuckled softly, pinching her reddening cheeks lightly. "I'm sorry." I apologized, smiling at her.

"Stupid Roxas…" She mumbled, but I still heard her. Chuckling softly to my self I asked her, "Are you hungry? I could make us some pancakes and I can-"

"No. You are not healed enough to cook. You are still injured and I don't want you getting even more hurt." She declared.

"Namine I'm fi-" She cut me of again.

"You are injured and I have to take care of you, so I'm cooking and that's final." I smiled. I'm grateful for having such a caring and understanding younger sister. She's always been mature for her age yet she also had her childish moments, and when they came; you'd be left speechless with how cute she can be.

I smiled just thinking about that.

I sat patiently as Namine starting preparing our breakfast. I stared at my notebook and flashbacks from my dreams started occurring. I shook my head violently, getting rid of those horrid images.

After about thirty minutes, the pancakes were done and were served with cubed fruit and a glass of orange juice as well as milk. "Thank you Namine." I smiled as a thought hit me, I knew she'd get mad at me but it's worth it. "I guess you can be good at something other than drawing." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Roxas! You meanie!" she pouted, "Just for that I'm not letting you eat my AMAZING breakfast!"

She started removing the plate full of delicious pancakes away from me when I suddenly shouted, "NO! Namine I'm sorry! I really appreciate your cooking!" She laughed at me and soon I started laughing along with her. "Here." She said, placing the plate in front of me. "I don't want you to starve to death… especially after what happened…" She looked away and I immediately wrapped her in a hug. "I'm fine."

"Namine… I'll never leave you. I'm all you have." I hugged her harder conveying my feelings to her, "I'll always be here to protect you, I promise."

A hour and a half had already passed and I found my self in the park once again. This time I did have something to do, I stared at my sketching book. I didn't have anything to draw. I let out a sigh and looked around.

This would be my final day here and I seriously didn't want to call up my friends and tell them that, from this moment forward, I won't be here anymore.

I hated goodbyes, I just can't stand telling them that I won't ever be part of their lives anymore. I hate the sad look they give me when I say that I'll miss them and I absolutely hate the crying. I have always hated when someone would cry. If Namine cried I would do anything just to make her laugh and stop crying.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

I leaned my head upwards, facing the sky. The sky was grey and cloudy, making this already sad moment in life even more depressing. Well at least that was what I was thinking.

Suddenly I felt a water droplet hit my face. It started raining and soon enough pouring. I looked around me and most people were already gone. I let out a bitter laugh, the sky was doing what I couldn't do: it was crying and pouring its emotion into every droplet of water hitting the cold pavement.

I looked up expecting myself to be the only one in the park but instead I found a girl. The girl had short jet black hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. She was getting wet but she didn't seem to care as she stared at me. She suddenly took a few steps towards me.

I let out a gasp. It was the same girl that had saved me that day. As if on cue, her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"It's you." We both stated in unison.

"You'll get sick if you keep getting wet." I stated. She looked down at herself, as if finally realizing that it was pouring. "What about you, you're injure-"

I took off my navy blue and black stripped beanie and put it on her head. Her eyes widened and she was about to speak when my phone suddenly started ringing. "Hello?" it was Namine. She told me that Cloud was already at home waiting for me. I hung up and the girl spoke up," I can't accept this." She started removing the hat but I quickly gripped her wrist gently. "I have to go, just keep it okay?" I let go and ran away.

"Wait! My name's Xion, what's yours?" I smiled and replied, "Thank you." Her eyes widened at my words and before she could say anything I turned around continuing my way back home, "Wait! Will we ever meet again?!" I didn't know so I didn't say anything. Soon I was already far away from her so I couldn't hear anything she might've said to me.

I smiled, at least I thanked her for what had happened.

"Xion, huh."

**(A/N)- Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about the sibling bickering and amazing bond. Oh! And what did you guys think about Roxas and Xion's official- (well maybe not so official) meeting? Hahaha, anyway hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. ^.^**

**~Windlover~**


	5. Chapter 5

After the incident in the park with Xion, I had made my way back home. I walked to the drive way, I noticed a grey car parked their. I let out a frustrated sigh, I knew that it was Cloud's car. I walked slowly until I was at the front porch. I slowly opened the door, revealing Cloud, Namine and my aunt and uncle in the living room.

"Roxas!" Exclaimed my uncle, "Were out in the rain? You are soaking wet, you'll get sick. Please go upstairs with me so I can examine you."

"But, I'm fine." I replied. I walked over to them, "Roxas, please go change, I don't want you to get sick." Namine told me. I was fine, nothing hurt that much anymore, save fro my ankle but that was it. If Namine is worried about my well being, I didn't have much option but to do as she had said.

"Okay."

I began going upstairs with my uncle close behind. I continued walking until I was standing in front of my door. I opened slowly and made my way inside, Uncle followed me inside and closed the door behind him.

"Roxas, remove your clothes please." He had instructed me and I followed his orders. I slowly remove my drenched shirt with a bit of difficulty due to the ache on my chest area. Soon my jeans followed, as well of my shoes. I stood in front of my uncle with nothing but my boxers, as he examined me.

He applied slight pressure to my shoulder and soon my chest, I winced whenever it would hurt. He continued with his procedure and finally he was checking both my wrist and my ankle.

"Your bruises on your chest will soon heal, as well as your shoulder but please try to not move your arm so much. It can affect the healing of your wrist and your shoulder, so don't move it to much.

Your ankle will take at least a week or so to fully heal, since you were using it when I told you that you weren't ready to walk yet."

After examining me, he applied ointment to my bruised areas and them wrapped them up in bandages. After that, I got dressed in a pair of Black skinny jeans and a white tank top over that I wore a V-neck sweater on to keep me warm. Then I slowly put on my shoes. Finally finishing changing I walked downstairs with the rest of my family… and Cloud.

I stood there as everyone stared at me. Finally breaking the tense atmosphere Namine spoke up, "Roxas, where were you." I looked at her and gave her a warm smile, "I was at the park." She nodded and glanced at Cloud. He looked at me with a stoic expression. I glared at him wishing that I could stay here and not go anywhere with this stranger that claims to be my father. I don't believe a word he says and I certainly do not trust him. He left Namine and I to be raised my mother, what experience does he have in raising a child, I don't think he would be able to raise Namine and I.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He questioned. "Yes." Namine said, cloud looked over at me and I replied coldly, "What choice do I have?"

My aunt hit my arm, "Roxas don't be so rude!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He reassured my aunt.

"Well, I thank you guys for taking good care of Roxas and Namine, but I will gladly take on that responsibility. Don't worry about them, I'll take care of them. We'll be sure to visit whenever we can."

"Roxas, Namine, anything you guys want to say?"

I walked over to them and wrapped them in a big hug, " I'll come visit and if Cloud doesn't allow me to, I'll runaway and come here. I'm glad I am a part of this family, I just want you to say that I appreciate all the things you've done for me."

"So, Thank you." I declared. My aunt was crying and holding me in her arms not wanting to let go, I wanted to cry as well but I held back my tears for Namine needed me to be strong. Namine was beside me crying and hugging them as well, my uncle patted her head and said, "I've always loved you as if you were my own daughter."

"Uncle… I've always thought of you whenever someone would mention the word father, maybe you aren't my father but considering the fact that you raised me, was enough for me to love you as if you were my father."

I took a glance at Cloud and he was looking extremely uncomfortable and guilty at Namine's words.

After we said our goodbyes, we all stood outside. Cloud was standing by the passengers door waiting for us to bid farewell to my uncle and aunt, "We'll miss you guys!" I said, we wrapped our arms around them for the final hug that we would receive. We soon pulled away and walked over to where Cloud was, "Ready to go?"

Namine sat in the back seat and I had to ride in the passengers seat.

Soon we were riding towards what Cloud called home. As we drove it was a tense atmosphere. Through the whole ride there, I stared out the window. An hour soon passed and we still continued driving. Some time through the drive, I fell asleep. I dreaded the time when I would wake up. For once I woke up my life would be over and I was to pretend to be fine with my whole live turning upside down.

"Guys, wake up. We're here." I heard Cloud calling us. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with the sun's rays. He parked the car and got out. We soon followed.

Once I was out side, I was met with the sight of a huge mansion.

So this is what Cloud calls 'home'. I looked up again and inspected the mansion.

My life changes as soon as I step foot inside the mansion.

**(A/N) Hi! Hope you like this chapter! Please, Please review! I don't want to be selfish but I really want some reviews. Lol. I'm too greedy. -_-'**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. The next chapter we'll have Roxas and Namine moving in, they'll have a week to adjust because school will start soon. They will be attending a special high school and Roxas will meet with Xion once more. Stay tuned for Roxas' and Xion's second meeting.**

**I'm rambling too much! Sorry! Anyway please review.**

**~Windlover~**


End file.
